epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles of Literature 28: Stan Lee vs Akira Toriyama
Hello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles of Literature! Holy hell, my last battle was three months ago! I've had a hectic summer, and this battle's had a few complications, but even so, that is an unforgivably long time to make a battle. It won't happened again. I have to thank Legion for writing for Stan Lee, and shout out to Hawk, who was also meant to write for him earlier in development. Anyway, this battle pits American superhero comic book legend Stan Lee against Japanese manga legend Akira Toriyama of Dragonball fame, pitting panel against panel to see whose volumes will be victorious. Enjoy! Beat: High Stakes 'The Battle' 'Stan Lee' (starts at 0:11) Greetings, true believers, it's me, Stan Lee! Here to sock the Japanese like defeating DC! Going the full ten in the ring with the Mandarin, Crushing his dreams just like James Wong did! I've got better Jackie Chans and drunk masters It's rock scissors 'n' paper against an arc reactor You Death-locked in copycatting with back in Slump Kept it strong with Hulkzaru, took Saiyuki for a run But went from Spider-Man to Fantastic Four and gave in Because Cell was as dead and bland as Cel shading In your sixties feeling Super with your boyToy-otaro When I was your age I was growing and going hard, bro! 'Akira Toriyama' (starts at 0:46) N’cha! This Mangaka’s going to be blunter than a Stan-Lee knife At least one of us admits when they’ve blatantly stolen from DC, alright? I sell out any medium I publish, from Shonen Jump to tankōbon While your sales can’t keep afloat, I’m an ocean-crossing phenomenon! This pushover’s sights are set to push oversights away like I push Dajare And push oversized breasts at pubescent teens like he’s pushing Eroge! Even pushing your luck; You had to do a ‘New 52’ style reboot ‘Cause your canon got so bloated I couldn’t understand it in a million read-throughs! Your movies are mainstream, but you should make your comics a little more exclusive Like not making the guys we’re supposed to root for alcoholic or abusive! Started off camp; revamped. Become more gritty and shitty trying to be ‘manly’ I’m just starting to get warmed up, so come at me, Stan Lee! 'Stan Lee' (starts at 1:21) The steward of true believers is about to bust the lesser Akira A Jap Marvelous like Kojima, hefty Hefner claiming Pilaf Slurping up that Soba an oh Mai goer at Goku shota Pulls GT bulldozer cuz this poser knows it ain't ever over I'm all-new and all-different, you're stale and repetitive Discount Cable follows F for evil Goku who gets dead-ited It's Uncanny! Amazing! You repeated VISION’s sights Then strung out Buu like the cartoon did your fights! 'Akira Toriyama' (starts at 1:45) I heard you tried making some manga when the greater medium beckoned But it couldn't share Shonen with Jaco, and published in Jump Second Your senile ventures are as cringeworthy as Spider-Man 3 It's embarrassing! Your fans are angrier at you than at Ang Lee! "Greeting, believers! It's Lieber! Still pretending that I'm thirty! I made myself the sole face of Marvel! Fuck Jack Kirby!" Keeping you relevant? Now that is truly the work of a Hiro So just stick to those movie cameos to use too boost your massive ego WHO WON? Stan Lee Akira Toriyama Category:Blog posts